Background: Specific Aim I: To engage Asian American communities in research and related activities that address disparities in health status; To strengthen and expand relationships with the Chinese, Southeast Asian, and Korean communities in addressing health disparities issues; To reach out to ethnic minority communities in the Asian American population to better elucidate their specific health priorities and barriers to accessing primary care services; To provide technical assistance to Asian American community-based organizations in developing and implementing disease prevention and intervention programs. Specific Aim II: To educate Asian American communities regarding their risks for specific diseases and chronic conditions and to facilitate the dissemination of culturally sensitive health information; Specific Aim III: To encourage minority participation in working in health disparities research focusing on the Asian American community; To sponsor science education outreach activities with area middle and high schools; To provide high school students with summer placements at community-based sites serving Asian American communities.